Many data processing devices such as smartphones and personal computers are installed with a lock function that is a function for example to prevent third party use of the data processing device.
Many data processing devices that include a touch panel enter a standby state (locked state) awaiting a specific contact operation when the lock function is active, with the locked state not being released unless the specific contact operation is performed to the data processing device. The specific contact operation may be for example an operation to depict a specific graphic on the touch panel. In such a configuration, the locked state is released when a graphic depicted on the touch panel matches a pre-registered graphic to within a specific margin of error.